


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid!Bokuto, Kid!Tsukki, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Some little stories about Bokuto/Tsukki.Keep in mind that each chapter isn't related unless stated otherwise.Will add tags and such as updated!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just gonna be a little project I work on whenever I feel motivated to. For some reason yesterday I just felt the need to write and this is the result. It has not been read by a beta so please bear with my errors. It's not anything magnificent, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> First chapter is kid!Tsukki and kid!Bokuto meeting for the first time!

The first time Tsukishima Kei had met Bokuto Koutarou, he had been 5 years old. The boy was hard to forget with his loud personality and dual colored hair. The boy seemed to be everywhere, always running around the daycare classroom toys in hand, shouting every word, his toothy grin blinding in an endearing way. Even though Kei normally wouldn't find himself so interested in someone who was entirely the opposite of him he couldn't deny that the older boy had caught his attention. 

One day, when they had been out on the playground, Kei had found himself in the sandbox along with the cheerful boy who was happily singing to himself as he built a sand castle, bucket and shovel moving at a rapid pace. The sand was dry and the 'castle' Bokuto was building looked more like hills than a castle, but it didn't seem to bug Bokuto at all, as he kept building his masterpiece only stopping occasionally to move his action figures around with a whoosh! And a bang! 

Carefully burying his dinosaurs so he could excavated them, Kei occasionally looked over at the other boy, but for the most part focused on digging out Mr.Dino. He was carefully dusting off his newly discovered "fossil" when an indignant screech caught his attention. Looking over at the source he saw another boy stepping directly on Bokuto's sand castle before gleefully running off. 

"Hey!" Bokuto yelled at the other kid, but he was already gone. Kei couldn't remember a time when he had seen the other boy pout, but it was there now, lips puffed up, eyebrows turned down and tears in his eyes.

Kei found himself hesitating, but once he heard sniffles coming from the boy he made up his mind. It irritated him that this boy had done nothing yet the other kid had bothered him for no real reason other than to bug the boy. He stood up, Mr.Dino in hand he dusted himself off and walked over to where Bokuto still sat, tears running down his face freely now. 

"Hey," Kei said, arms moving in front of himself automatically, fingers lacing together as the boy looked up at him with wide owlish eyes, his head tilted to the side slightly. He almost looked like he couldn't believe someone was talking to him.

"Leave me alone." The boy demanded as he furiously began wiping his eyes. "I don't want to be bugged, everyone else already does it and I don't want another person being mean to me too!"

Kei's eyebrows furrowed. Thinking about it now, he never really realized that though Bokuto was indeed loud and friendly, he had yet to see Bokuto actually playing with someone else. 

"I'm not here to be mean to you," Kei told him, decidedly sitting down in front of what remained of the boy's sand castle, Mr.Dino snug in his lap. "Trust me, I have better things to do with my time. Do you want help building your castle?"

Bokuto's eyes widened even more if possible, mouth open slack.

Kei was getting slightly impatient now, almost wondering if he should stand when the other boy nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes! I'm Bokuto Koutarou by the way," He reached over the pile and took his hand shaking it enthusiastically before letting it go, handing Kei one of the shovels he had.

Pulling his hand back, the shovel tight in his grip, he began putting sand in the bucket that sat in between them before lightly speaking. "I'm Tsukishima Kei."

Bokuto beamed at him, that toothy smile that seemed to brighten the world. "Nice to meetcha Tsukki!"

Pouting himself now, Kei couldn't decide if he made the right choice or not but looking at the other boy who was still smiling, he decided he couldn't be bothered to care all that much.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto couldn't tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Kei.

Bokuto couldn't tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Kei. 

They had been a part of each other's lives for so long that it was just natural to have the blonde with him and in his thoughts constantly. He was kind of an extension of Bokuto at this point. Even when they hadn't even been together as a couple he had love the boy so much, he was so dear to him that Bokuto couldn't ever imagine not having Tsukki there. 

He tightened his arms around the sleeping boy at this point, pulling him even closer as they laid together in bed, feet tangled together and warm with the sunrise barely peeking through their blinds. 

He love mornings like these more than anything else. Those mornings when he was up before Kei-who was usually up and out the door by the time Koutarou was awake-and he could appreciate the blonde. He could take in how calm and relaxed Kei looked, breaths even and deep, his eyelashes fluttering gently against his cheeks as he dreamed.

Koutarou could enjoy the feeling of holding Kei in his arms, the warmth and feel of the other which was so comforting and natural at this point. To Bokuto, there was nothing better than holding a loved one close. 

Closing his eyes Bokuto pressed a light kiss on Kei's nose. Kei's face scrunched for just a second before he pressed closer into Bokuto's chest a noise of protest coming from him as Bokuto laughed lightly.

"Rise and shine Firefly," He'd tell him affectionately, hands running through the blonde's hair and pressing kisses against every part of the boy that he could as Kei squirmed trying to get away, both of them out of breath and laughing by the end of it. 

He couldn't remember the moment he exactly fell in love with Kei, but it was in moments like these that reminded him of all the little things he loved the most about the blonde and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is feeling down and misses his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the mistakes and if the boys seem ooc XD I was trying hard to get another aspect of Bokuto, the one where he feels more insecure instead of Kei.

Sometimes it was hard for Bokuto to remember why he was here. 

On the days where the team lost, or training was really hard and he'd done nothing but make mistakes or when he was benched again, despite having been there for two whole seasons already. Though he knows everyone has rough periods, he can't help but feel like he's dragging everyone else down. 

Normally, these things wouldn't bug him, but not everyone on the National Team was as accommodating as his former teams had been with his moods and he wasn't really close with anyone besides Oikawa and Kuroo.

Both were good friends of his, Kuroo long before his university days, and Oikawa from the time they'd both been on the same university team, helping build up the school and making their national debuts as one of the strongest setter-spiker duos in the country. 

Bokuto often thought of talking to them, but he knew they had their own problems to deal with, Oikawa with the ever constant self-doubt he faced and fighting for his position as main setter and Kuroo with not knowing if he still wanted to be on the team as well. He didn't want to be another problem for them so he decided he wouldn't talk to them.

Kuroo was his best friend, but, sometimes it was hard to talk to him when they were both stressed out. Kuroo would still give him a pat on the back, and try his best to cheer him up but Bokuto could tell from the way his shoulders were tense and the way he kept checking his phone that he too was missing home. 

That was another hard thing. When he wanted nothing more than to be at home curled up with Kei who wouldn't press Bokuto for details, just hold him close and wait for the boy to speak if he wanted to. People didn't realize that sometimes Bokuto didn't know exactly what was wrong, he'd just feel like crap and talking it out didn't do much for him. 

His mood got even worse laying alone, curled up in a ball on a hotel bed hundreds of miles from home. 

Sure, he and Kei called each other every day, time willing, but it wasn't the same. It'd never be the same as getting to be held, of the usual cheeky banter over dinner, of the feeling of home when he and Kei were together, good times, funny times and bad times in all as they marched through it together, hand and hand with secret smiles and the comfort of knowing you were unconditionally loved.

He knew Kei loved him, he knew this. But sometimes, he wondered if Kei would grow tired of waiting. Sometimes, he wondered if he was truly meant to be here playing volleyball right now. Was he even still in his prime? When he was playing 1 game out of 3, it was hard to believe he was an asset to the team, even if most times he was put in during the hardest matches, it wasn't much validation.

He spent the rest of the night like that, thoughts digging at him, sleep evading him. He didn't realize he had missed Kei's call, and he didn't even budge when Kuroo came by to check on him. His eyebrows furrowed when Bokuto said he didn't want to eat, but he didn't press the boy for more only sitting beside him and stroking his hair for a bit.

"I hate seeing you like this Bo," Kuroo told him, fingers working through the dual colored locks, still soft as Bokuto hadn't bothered to spike them today. "But I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'll be here still, kay?" 

Bokuto nodded, the sigh that left Kuroo's lips telling as he leaned down and hugged his friend before leaving his room. The warmth was fleeting but Bokuto appreciated it all the same. Kuroo knew when to press and when not to, and for that Bokuto would always be grateful.

The next morning came and he still wasn't feeling too well. Coach had given the whole team the day off and while he, Kuroo, and Oikawa had originally planned on going sightseeing he didn't feel very up for it at the moment. It was hard pretending he was okay when he clearly wasn't.

After sending a brief text to their group chat (DA BOIIISSS) he laid back down, arms spread out and eyes closed. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. 

Groaning, he turned over and looked at the alarm clock which read that it was already the afternoon. He was almost tempted to not answer the door but he figured whoever it was would get him in trouble with the noise they were making.

Groaning again, he picked himself up. "Coming, coming!" He yelled out making his way to pull the door open. His heart dropped when he saw who it was, hand raised in mid knock. 

"Kei," he breathed out, not daring to believe he wasn't dreaming. The blonde took in his appearance, eyebrows creased in worry. 

He figured he looked like shit, and flinched a little when Kei reached out to cup his cheek. He covered his fiancé’s hand with his own, clenching on tightly. 

"You look like shit," Kei told him honestly hand moving up to stroke his hair slightly. "I was worried."

Bokuto stiffened at that.

He hadn't meant to worry Kei. 

How would he have known- "Kuroo told you," It wasn't accusatory at all, just honest. 

Kei nodded giving his head a final pat before walking past Bokuto into his room dropping his backpack next to the door, his shoes soon joining it. Noticing Bokuto was still at the door Kei looked back over his shoulder at him. "Are you gonna close the door?" 

Shaking his head, he closed the door. "Yeah...sorry." He still stood in place, trying to process the whole of this. On one hand he still felt like shit, but man, his heart was swelling with love. Kei, who was a paleontologist at a prestige museum had flown halfway across the world on a short notice for him. 

For him. 

Man, if he wasn't already smitten with this boy he sure as hell was now.

He felt himself smile, it was still sad but it was there. All the gratitude and pain he was feeling right now could be seen and the tears that came with it, but that was okay. 

This was Kei after all. 

The same one who'd seen the best and worst of him, the one who had had his back and stood by his side for the better or worse, time and time again. 

 

The boy he loved more than anyone else.

The boy who seeing his fiancé like this said nothing, just took him in his arms and held him close. God knows he probably looked worse now but Kei couldn't care less, happy enough to be holding Bokuto again. He pressed kisses against his face, and held him so, so close. 

"I got you," Kei told him holding him even tighter. 

They stayed like that for a while just lying on the bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Eventually, Kei started talking, tracing every inch of Kou's face, fingers light, voice soft and welcoming. 

"You know I won't know what's wrong if you don't tell me," Kei told him softly at one point. 

Bokuto opened his mouth to retort, but Kei cut him off, pressing a finger against his lips. 

"You never bug me Koutarou. I want you to know that. I love you and your problems are my problems. We're a team. So please don't hesitate to tell me anything." 

 

Bokuto looked up at his fiancé, eyes wide. Sure enough like he imagined, Kei was flushed red, eyes averted. They may have grown up, but man, somethings never changed and that was absolutely freaking okay with Bokuto. He didn't know if he could exist in a world where Kei didn't look absolutely adorable when he was flustered.

 

Kei knew when Bokuto just needed to be held, but sometimes, he needed to be poked a bit, to be told it was okay to share his worries and fears and man, Kei knew when he needed that push as well.

The smile that made its way onto his face was a genuine one that made his face light up. Kei smiled softly seeing it, taking one of his cheeks and pinching it lightly.

:"There it is," Kei cooed as Bokuto laughed and pushed his fiancé's hand away, intertwining their fingers together as they laughed. 

Pressing his face against Kei's chest Bokuto spoke then, softly at first but in the arms of his lover, he felt invincible. His voice getting stronger by the minute, his fears coming out one by one.  
Once he had finished talking Kei held him still, their breaths even and the only sound in the room. 

Kei didn't respond right away, instead he sat up, and stretched. Lacing his fingers with Bokuto's again-now that he was right in front of him, he didn't want to stop touching him for a second. 

Then Kei started talking and one by one, he found his fears being put at ease.

 

If this is what it truly meant to be with someone wholly, to work together through problems and support each other, Bokuto couldn't have asked for someone better to share this with.

 

Kei was in the middle of a sentence when Bokuto cut him off with a kiss, pulling back with a grin as Kei blinked at him a look of confusion on his face. 

"I love you," Bokuto told him, grin growing as Kei blushed even more. 

"S-shut up. I already know that."

"I love you so, so, so, much Kei!" Bokuto emphasized each so with a kiss leaving Kei flustered.

"You're an idiot," Bokuto laughed at that before he tugged the other boy down with him.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," 

Kei didn't fight it, his eyes soft and a small smile on his lips. "Yeah you are, my one and only idiot."

Yes, this is just what Bokuto had needed.


End file.
